Mudança de Tempo
by Millady
Summary: Já fazia algum tempo que seu amor partira. E agora era tomado pela notícia de ter um filho. Qual será a titude certa a tomar? [OneShot]


Fazia algum tempo que Jean Grey havia partido.

Ele mesmo fora o responsável por isso. Já não havia motivo nenhum pra ele estar tão triste e pesaroso.

Simplesmente fizera o que deveria fazer.

Então por que a pergunta não saía de sua mente?

"_E se...?_"

E se ele tivesse a chance de ficar com ela pra sempre...

Ele mesmo perderia sua vida, e não, jamais teria aberto mão dela, mas amava demais...

"_Salve-me!_"

Foi o que ela disse.

"_Salve-me!_"

E foi isso que ele fez.

Não mais se culparia.

Tinha que continuar, havia os outros meninos que ainda precisavam de sua ajuda.

Precisavam?

Ou foi alguém que o induzira a se sentir necessário?

Ainda não cria...

- Logan?

Ele voltou-se pra trás, e viu "_Vampira_".

- Olá, Marie... Dormiu bem?

- Eu sim, mas parece-me que você não dorme há dias.

Ele fitou-a, com um meio sorriso.

- Ora, deu pra me vigiar também? - perguntou seco.

- Não, mas percebemos quando a pessoas com as quais nos preocupamos não estão bem.

Ela estava certa. Quase um ano... e ele ainda nessa ... Fossa?

- Quer falar a respeito DELA?

- Não quero falar sobre nada. - e saiu da sacada, deixando a moça sozinha, com seus pensamentos.

"_Pobre Logan! Deve ainda se culpar pela morte da Ruiva..._" Trouxe a mão ao peito. Tentou pensar numa maneira de ajudá-lo. Mas ele era tão difícil. "_Ele não consegue esquecê-la_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Ororo! — chamou Logan. — Ei, onde você está, preciso falar com você!

— Estou aqui atrás. — respondeu a mulher, levantando-se detrás da mesa, com os cabelos bagunçados. Os grandes olhos azuis o observaram com atenção. - O que deu em você pra levantar-se tão cedo, Logan?

— Eu vou embora.

— O quê?

— Eu acho que não sou mais necessário aqui. Você, o Peludo Azul, e os mais jovens poderão fazer um bom trabalho.

Ela ficou de pé, enquanto absorvia as palavras dele.

— O que aconteceu...

— Seja o que for, aconteceu a muito tempo, Tempestade. — ele olhou para o céu. — E o céu continua limpo, de modo que percebo que isso não a afetou muito. Bem, só vim comunicá-la. Amanhã pela manhã estarei partindo.

— Bem, culpa, se for isto, vai te acompanhar aonde você for. Tenho certeza de que ELA não gostaria de saber isto.

— Não pedi sua opinião. Estou apenas comunicando o que farei.

— Oras... — resmungou ela, enquanto aproximava-se dele. - Pensei que fossemos amigos.

— Eu sou sozinho.

— Mas...

Ele sorriu.

— Agora, terá mais controle sobre os garotos sem minha presença anti-social por aqui.

— Não diga isso, Logan.

— É mentira, não é? - ouviram uma vozinha atrás de si.

Eram Marie e Kitty, que ouviram metade da conversa.

— É, garota, parece que vai ter que se virar sem mim.

— Não diga isto, Wolverine! – era a voz de Tempestade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde naquele dia, ainda faltava coisa pra colocar na pequena mochila que levaria. Ele ia e voltava tentando deixar certas roupas e apetrechos e no final não conseguira nada!

— Droga! — sentou-se enfiando as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes.

— Precisa de ajuda, Logan?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, encontrando os olhos claros de Ororo à sua frente. Ela divertia-se às suas custas.

— E o que ainda faz parada aí?

— talvez devesse deixar pra ir depois da festa surpresa que os meninos organizaram pra você. — falou ela, sem nenhuma cerimônia, enquanto dobrava jeitosamente algumas peças de roupa e organizava perfeitamente sua bolsa.

— Você é boa mesmo nisto.

— Sei disso. — olhou-o novamente., balançando negativamente a cabeça. — Porque sempre faz as coisas do modo mais difícil, hein? Eu ...

— Eu não quero saber a sua opinião. — falou ele, abrindo a porta. — Obrigado pela ajuda e por me avisar da festa. Eu estarei lá.

— Certo — sorriu sem jeito. — Até mais, então.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

— Surpresa!

Todos estavam ali, esperando pra se despedirem. Havia muitas coisas gostosas, um bolo feito por Kitti, salgados...

— Está gostando?

— Como poderia não gostar de algo feito por eles? Ah, a juventude é uma coisa muito boa! Nunca pensa no amanhã...

— Pois eu lhe garanto que eles estão... — estendeu-lhe uma taça com um líquido azul. — Contrabando.

Ele olhou-a abestalhado.

— Nunca imaginei que a veria bebendo, Rainha da Tempestade.

— Nem eu... Mas após tantas perdas é normal querer esquecer algumas. — ingeriu o líquido de um gole só. — Não é mesmo...Logan?

Seus olhos azuis pareciam estranhos. Pareciam olhos de outra pessoa. Logan aproximou-se dela.

— O que aconteceu , que eu não sei?

— Nem eu. — afastou-se dele. — Aproveite a sua festa.

Ele a viu afastar-se. E ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Seguiu-a.. Portas, saídas , entradas, por fim deram no cemitério. Viu que ela parara ao lado da lápide DELA. E dizia palavras incompreensíveis à seus ouvidos. Porém o tempo mudou de repente. E não havia previsão de chuva nem de relâmpagos pra aquele dia...

— Por que você levou a melhor parte dele com você, Jean? Nada mais o segurará aqui agora, nem mesmo eu... Porque os olhos dele estavam fitos em você , sempre...sempre... — suas mãos foram ao encontro de sua garganta, como se pudessem cortar os gritos que queriam sair dali. — Já não há o que fazer...Senão isto... — vislumbrou o céu fechado, e os trovões ribombarem na terra.

— Ororo.

Assustou-se, ao ver que Logan estava ajoelhado a seu lado.

— Acalme-se. Estou aqui.

Suas íris brancas começaram a tomar a tonalidade azul tranqüila de sempre. E a noite antes tenebrosa mostrava novamente a lua crescente e brilhantes estrelas...

— Desculpe... Não foi minha intenção segui-la mas...

Um beijo roubado o fez calar-se imediatamente. As mãos dela o envolveram numa trama da qual ele não conseguiu soltar-se.

Momentos depois, ao separarem-se, quase sem fôlego, ela disse:

— Não me arrependo. — levantou-se, e ia saindo novamente de perto dele, quando o sentiu puxar sua mão. Desequilibrou-se, caindo sobre ele. De um movimento só ele ficou por cima dela, sobre a grama úmida do jardim.

— Nem eu. — beijou-a novamente. Não conseguia parar de fazer isto, e indagou-se do por quê? Iria magoá-la com certeza.

Ele ficou de pé, rapidamente e saiu puxando-a pela mão. Acomodou-a na parede próxima à lápide de Charles. E pertenceram um ao outro ali, entre as amoreiras.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

Já fazia quase dois anos que abandonara os XMen. Estava a vagar sem rumo quando uma notícia veio abalar-lhe os nervos. O professor estava vivo! Não podia ser, ele o vira morrer! Precisava saber se aquilo era verdade. E voltou pra escola. Sem aviso. Sem premeditações.

Quando passou pelo portão viu algumas crianças por ali, brincando. Uma delas parou imediatamente à passagem. Ele sorriu.

— Ei, garoto!

— Sou uma garota, se não se importa.

— Mil perdões, milady. Lady Ororo e Mister Charles estão?

— Sim, quer que eu o leve até eles?

— Mas é claro.

— Não sei se deveria.

— Ai!

Era o grito de uma outra criança. Uma garotinha negra, de cabelos pretos, com uma mecha branca. Soluçava. E viu que seu bracinho gordo se cortara em algo.

— Está tudo bem Jean! Logo vai sarar, você já devia saber disto.

Mas o bebê chorava mais ainda, trancando os olhos.

Wolverine aproximou-se dela, tocando no machucado.

— Ei, não está doendo tanto assim ,está?

A menina abriu os olhos. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver ali os olhos de ... "_ororo_"

— Onde está a sua mãe?

— Pensei que conhecesse Tempestade, senhor...

— Wolverine.

— É a filha dela, Jean.

Ele olhou novamente para a menina. Uma onda de remorso e temor perpassou-lhe o corpo. "_Então, Ororo tem um filho. Que bom_." Aproximou-se da menina e pegou–a no colo. Embora sempre fosse arisca a estranhos , à ele não demonstrou resistência, fazendo Mirna sorrir.

— Oras, é só ver um cara fortão e bonito que se cala... Você realmente não se parece com a sua mãe...

— Me leve até eles, sim.

Ao aproximarem-se da sala de conferencias, ele parou e sorriu pra garotinha.

— Quer ir anunciar-me pra sua mãe?

Ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça negra, fazendo um beicinho.

— Bem, vamos entrar então.

Ao entrar , não esperava a acolhida que teve. Kitti estava bem mais alta, e jogou-se sobre ele. Marie também. E Jean, muito quieta em seu colo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Ei, onde está a mãe desta criança perdida? — falou quando entrou na sala dela.

Tempestade quase caiu da cadeira, e Charles foi até ele, cumprimentando-o.

— Que bom revê-lo. Achei que isto nunca mais aconteceria...Vejo que conheceu nossa Jean... Engraçado, ela não fica assim comigo.

— Ororo, quanto tempo. — Seus olhos procuraram os dela, calorosamente. — Descobri esta coisinha machucada na grama. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver seus olhos nela!

— E todo o resto é você! — falou Charles, fechando a porta às suas costas.

— O que ele quis dizer? — viu que ela pegara Jean no colo, indo em direção à janela. — Vejo que ficou muito bem enquanto estive fora.

— Logan? Eu não sei ser indireta neste tipo de assunto...

Ele fitou-a sem entender.

— Jean é sua filha.

Apoiou-se na mesa pra não cair. "_Minha...filha? Jean?_" Engoliu seco. É claro, na noite em que foram embora, eles...

— Por que não me disse nada?

— Talvez porque não quisesse ser encontrado. E talvez porque eu achasse que você não iria querer saber... Eu estava magoada, Logan. Como iria ficar andando a sua procura?

— Devia ter... Desculpe-me, mas eu não sabia acerca de seus sentimentos até aquela noite.

— Eu também não. — havia sinceridade em seus olhos. — Achei que era uma relação de força contra o mal, mas nem tudo sai do jeito que queremos. Quando você disse que iria embora, eu senti uma fraqueza que nunca senti antes. — estreitou os olhos, quando a menina em seu colo estendeu os braços pra ele. Entregou-a. — E infelizmente você ouviu. Foi só isso...

A menina abraçou o pescoço forte dele.

— Vejo que ela gosta de você...

— Seria o correto, não acha? Nunca tive jeito com crianças.

— Mentira. Você gostava de todas elas, só não sabia como lidar com elas.

— Acha mesmo? — sentou-se no sofá, puxando Tempestade pelo braço, para que ela sentasse ao seu lado. — Então, vamos colocar os pingos nos "iis". Cansei de rodar o mundo, ouvi dizer que Charles estava vivo, descubro que existe alguém que me ama e, talvez, só talvez, sem querer me deu uma filha linda, que graças a Deus puxou à mãe. — ela riu. — O que faremos a seguir?

— É só por causa de Charles que voltou, não é? Por que não vai atrás dele?

— Porque ele não é bonito e não beija bem como você! — falou e agiu. A menininha sorria, colocando as mãozinhas na boca. — Ei, você, — disse ele, fingindo seriedade. — Feche estes olhos.

— Mama... — murmurou ela.

— Não, Jean. Este é o seu papai.

— papa.. escondeu o rostinho no pescoço dele de novo.

— Acho que está apaixonada por mim... E mamãe?

— A mamãe? Podemos negociar...

— Não quero estar junto que você por menos que muito amor, paixão...Não por causa de Jean.

— Idem.

— Ótimo! Então, quando podemos ter um encontro?

— O quê?

— Eu esperava pode ir conquistando-a aos poucos, afinal, acabei de conhecê-la.

Ela virou o rosto pra ele, sorrindo.

— VOCÊ é louco.

Sorriu de volta.

— Você também.

Ficaram ali sentados, curtindo primeiro de muitos momentos que teriam ainda.

"_**Começa a crer, por mim, que o amor **_

_**É possível, **_

_**E que a vida vale a pena e o pranto **_

_**De cada dia..**_." _Lya Luft_

* * *

_Não sou uma grande fã de X-Men, mas ao assistir o último filme da série, fiquei tentada a escrever isto._

_E resolvi arriscar. Por favor não me matem. Mas eu sempre imaginei a Tempestade com o Wolverine..._

_Bjs pra todos!!!_


End file.
